vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusadermon
Summary LordKnightmon is a Holy Knight Digimon who is the monarch which presides over all Knightmon and is one of the "Royal Knights". More than morality, Lord Knightmon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and that end justifies their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Lord Knightmon will find merit there, even with "Rule by Power". In its entirety, it has unparalleled ruthlessness in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak. Its Special Moves are chopping up the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from its armor (Spiral Masquerade), and instantly coming into point-blank range, then start shooting the opponent in the chest with shock waves from the Pile Bunker on its right arm (Urgent Fear). He appears in both Digimon Frontier and Digimon Savers/Data Squad as an antagonist, helping Lucemon and Yggdrasil in their goals respectively. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 2-A ''', likely '''High 2-A | At least 2-A ''', likely '''High 2-A Name: Lordknightmon/Crusadermon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male (Female in dub and In Cyber Sleuth) Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Holy Knight Virus-Type Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Energy Blasts, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted existence erasing attacks by ZeedMillenniummon), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Acausality. Attack Potency: Planet level (Damaged MagnaGarurumon) | At least Universe level (Somewhat comparable to other members of the Royal Knights, which include Gallantmon who can destroy the entire Digital World, somewhat comparable to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode), likely Universe level+ (Should be more or less comparable to Lilithmon) | At least Multiverse level+ , '''likely High Multiverse level+''' (Should be superior to Eater Eve, who could match end game Takumi Aiba. Can't be to far below Leopardmon, who was a serious match for Alphamon and Omegamon) | At least Multiverse level+ , '''likely High Multiverse level+''' (Fought alongside and fell to blows with his fellow Knights on numerous occasions, damaging them even though they managed to barely survive their battle against ZeedMillenniummon) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with MagnaGarurumon) | FTL via power-scaling (Can keep up with their fellow knights). Possibly Infinite (Capable of matching Demon Lord class enemies, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Infinite (Kept up with Gaiomon. Comparable to the other Royal Knights, including Alphamon and Omegamon, who battled the Mother Eater in higher dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon, who were able to traverse to and from the Terminals, which consist on the Digital World's past, present, and future separated into distinct worlds, kept up with the former who is explicitly stated to transcend space-time) Lifting Strength: Class P (Comparable to their fellow knights, if somewhat weaker) | Likely Universal (Should be roughly comparable to the Demon Lords) | Likely Immeasurable via power-scaling (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XJ | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ via-power-scaling (Should be at least as durable as WarGreymon X) | At least Multiverse level+ , '''likely High Multiverse level+''' (Should be on par with the other members of the Royal Knights, who could tank hits from a serious Omnimon, who went to help defeat the Mother Eater) | At least Multiverse level+ , '''likely High Multiverse level+''' Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range normally, several meters with Spiral Masquerade Standard Equipment: His handheld shield and Pile Bunker and the Ribbons on its back. Intelligence: An immensely skilled combatant with hundreds of years of combat experience as a member of the Royal Knights, LordKnightmon is notable for leading every Knightmon. In his first appearances in Digimon Frontier, he was able to easily overpower both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon with the help of Dynasmon, deftly and gracefully deflecting their attacks before punishing them with powerful counter attacks. However, he is insufferably arrogant and confident in himself, and he rules through fear rather than compassion, having no respect for the weak and being a firm believer of the "might makes right" ideology. Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant and tends to underestimate his opponents, flamboyant and overly showy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Urgent Fear/Fist of Athena:' Teleports right next to the opponent before blasting them with energy at point blank range with its pile bunker. *'Spiral Masquerade:' Four ribbon-like blades extend from LordKnightmon's armor, which he uses to slice everything around him to pieces. *'Energy Lattice:' LordKnightmon entangles his opponent in a net made of energy to restrict their movements. *'Scarlet Tempest:' LordKnightmon uses his pile bunker to generate a whirlwind that buffets his target and surrounds them to prevent movement. Key: Anime | Official Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sadists